


These are for you

by pastquam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastquam/pseuds/pastquam
Summary: Someday, Sakusa has a nightmare and tells his boyfriend Atsumu about it, who gets scared and starts avoiding the other, who is now feeling even worse.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	These are for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ascmis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascmis/gifts).



> Omfg what even IS this one-shot?  
> I didn't even want to write angst damn.  
> Also this is so weirdly written and I made this around midnight so don't judge me---
> 
> Anyways I'm dedicating this to lia as some kind of birthday gift mwah ily

"The Miya Twins' dorm has been kind of quiet when I walked past it. Are they on vacation?" 

Komori walked out of the kitchen and gave Sakusa a questioning look. 

"Kiyoomi?" 

"Sorry?" 

The black-haired boy looked up from his hands and at his cousin, not seeming to have heard his question. 

Komori sighed. 

"I was just asking if you were aware of the reasoning as to why the Miya's dorm was so quiet earlier." 

He sat down on a chair not far from the sofa his cousin was laying on. 

"Are they on vacation or something?" 

Sakusa shrugged and Komori sighed. 

"Something's off with you today." 

"What do you mean?" 

Komori squinted his eyes at his cousin, hoping it would assist him in achieving a better understanding of what he was implying. 

"You're quiet. In an odd way." 

"Or you're just being paranoid." 

Sakusa stretched out and sat up on the soft cushions. 

Komori let out another sigh filled with frustration because of his defeat and grabbed his bag. 

"I've gotta get going. It's almost midnight.", he said, pointing at the small digital clock on the living room table. "I'll see you." 

His cousin didn't bother to answer and went to the bathroom with a little move of his hand that seemed like a wave if u looked at it with a lot of imagination. 

Komori left and let the guy be, while Sakusa felt like his whole world, or at least a part of it was collapsing. 

Had he really messed up so badly that even Komori noticed that something was off? 

Atsumu and Osamu weren't on vacation. Sakusa had seen them around on campus. 

Still he couldn't help but noticed how badly his boyfriend tried to avoid him. 

He should've just kept his mouth shut.  
He shouldn't even have told Atsumu about that dream. 

Now he was sitting in the bathtub concentrating ok breathing, feeling the hot tears slowly running down his skin. 

He didn't want to lose Atsumu. 

If he would've just shut up about that nightmare he had had, all this would've never happened. They wouldn't have gotten into a fight, Atsumu wouldn't have thrown Sakusa out his dorm and Sakusa wouldn't sit in a bath tub at midnight, crying his eyes out.  
He got out of the bath tub and looked into the mirror, then washed his face and dried it with a towel. He didn't let the towel down. 

He just kept on pressing it on his face, not wanting to cry and wanting to hide from the world. 

Two hours later, he found himself wrapped up in a blanket on his little sofa, where he and Atsumu would've normally had a movie night tonight. 

Sakusa didn't like movie nights with Atsumu. His boyfriend had the most terrible taste in movies he could imagine. 

The only reason he didn't just shut the door closed whenever the blonde stood at his door, demanding a movie night, was because he somehow enjoyed his company. 

Staying up until 4am all wrapped up in a just washed blanket with his boyfriend who had just taken a shower just for him so they could cuddle while Atsumu stuffed his mouth with marshmallows, chips, chocolate, candy, whatever he had. 

In the movie Sakusa was watching, all of sudden he noticed a hot-dog truck in the background. 

He had to smile. On his first date with Atsumu, the boy had messed up the day of the week, so the little restaurant where they actually had wanted to go was closed. 

The only thing that went right one their first date actually was, that Atsumu had brought Kiyoomi flowers. Flowers he had turned out to be allergic to, but Atsumu had genuinely tried to make their date perfect, even though he failed miserably. 

Sakusa remembers what the boy had said back then. "Ya better bring ME flowers next time, I'm not allergic to anything." He couldn't remember ever bringing Atsumu flowers though. It made him sad. 

Then, he had an idea. Even if Atsumu avoided him whenever he could, he hadn't broken up with him. And Sakusa wouldn't let him do that. 

If this relationship was to end, it would end because Sakusa wanted it and not in any other way. 

Sakusa knew that he would probably never want that, but he couldn't be more satisfied with that. 

He got up, put on his coat and boots, grabbed some money and his keys and ran out of the dorm. 

After a while, he stood in front of his boyfriend's door, flowers in his hands. 

He had run to a little 24/7 shop near campus and had bought the most beautiful flowers he could find and now he was here. 

He knocked on the door loudly and waited. 

After a while, a really tired looking younger twin opened the door. 

When he saw Sakusa he didn't even ask. 

He just mumbled a quick "He's on the sofa. Won't go to sleep." and vanished to his room. 

Sakusa entered the apartment and closed the door behind himself and went straight for the living room, where he found his boyfriend all wrapped up in multiple blankets, staring at the TV, actually watching a not that bad movie Sakusa had already seen. 

Atsumu didn't notice him, so he stepped next to the sofa and looked down at his -in this situation- worm-like-looking boyfriend. 

"Atsumu." 

He saw him flinch and slowly looking up. 

"Omi-omi?" 

Sakusa didn't know what to say, so he just held the flowers towards Atsumu. 

"These- these are for you." 

The blonde looked more confused than ever, while his boyfriend was starting to regret what he was doing. 

"On our first date... you told me to get you flowers the next time. I never have gotten you any... So there are to make up for that." 

Atsumu's eyes widened. He got out of his blankets to stand across from Kiyoomi and stared from the flowers at him and back. 

Sakusa then, all of sudden, felt something wrapping around his body. 

Atsumu was... hugging him? 

"Omi-kun... I love you." 

"I love you too." 

-the end- 

BONUS:  
\- omi-omi realizes that Atsumu showered just a while ago just like he usually does on movie nights  
\- the two of them cuddle a lot more while having their movie night just like always


End file.
